


consume me like a fire

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: Taeyeon is sleep-deprived, and Wendy awakens something inside her that caffeine never could.





	1. in your ocean, i'm ankle-deep

**Author's Note:**

> WenTae is life. #SinfulSundays
> 
> Also, this will most likely have a continuation because...yep, I don't wanna leave anyone with blue balls. XD
> 
> Title Source: Something Beautiful by Needtobreathe

Taeyeon was sleep-deprived and cranky.  
  


She thought sleep deprivation would leave her once she graduated university, once she got a nine-to-five job in some lackluster company before she could rack off experience points and work someplace else.  
  


She forgot that interns were treated like the dirt beneath people’s shoes, filing things that they shouldn’t even be filing, cleaning up messes that they weren’t even supposed to be privy to.  
  


So here she was, sleep-deprived, cranky, and in need of a caffeine fix at 3 AM in the morning.  
  


She fumbled around the kitchen, needing an extra few seconds to remember where the coffee filters were placed. Opening and closing the same cabinet over and over because she didn’t realize that _of course_ the ground coffee would be placed right next to the filters. _Of course_ the creamer and sugar would also be there.  
  


She stirred her coffee and gulped half of it in one go, barely registering the burning sensation going down her throat as she began to feel more awake than she did hours ago.  
  


Taeyeon jerked in place as her roommate suddenly came into view, scaring the shit out of her.  
  


And then dirtying the shit out of her mind.  
  


Because who gave Wendy the right to wear _that?_  
  


Only when she was halfway across the kitchen did Wendy register Taeyeon's presence. She calmly turned to her and shot her a tired smile. “Oh, hi unnie.”  
  


Taeyeon's mouth dropped open. “That’s it??”  
  


“Huh? Oh, can I have the leftover coffee?” Wendy opened one of their many cabinets, tiptoeing to reach her mug. Taeyeon's eyes automatically set their gaze lower, watching in utter fascination as Wendy’s gray shirt promptly rode up, exposing more of her lacy red underwear for all the pervs in the world to see, aka Taeyeon, Taeyeon, and Taeyeon.  
  


“Jesus Christ,” Taeyeon muttered.  
  


“Hmm?” Wendy finally got her mug and began filling it with coffee.  
  


“You’re being unfair.”  
  


Wendy wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. She opened her mouth, but Taeyeon beat her to it.  
  


“What you’re wearing isn’t fair.”  
  


Wendy looked down, assessing her outfit. “I…I didn’t know you’d still be up, unnie.”  
  


“Intern stuff.”  
  


“Oh…” Wendy fidgeted under Taeyeon's burning gaze. “Should I go change?”  
  


Taeyeon swallowed roughly. She couldn’t seem to keep her gaze away from Wendy’s legs. They looked so soft, so smooth - and if she were to trust the tiny flashes of memories, they looked the same as they felt against her skin.  
  


“I-I’m starting to remember,” was what she said instead.  
  


Wendy snapped her gaze to hers. “…Oh.” She licked her lips, and Taeyeon noted how the exhaustion she had seen in her eyes had disappeared. Replaced by something Taeyeon wanted to bottle up and remember during sleep-deprived nights such as this one. “W-what do you remember?” Wendy whispered, as if it were some kind of forbidden secret.  
  


Taeyeon put her mug down on the counter, her need for caffeine practically nonexistent now. She wanted to walk right up to her roommate, but she stayed in her place for now. “Well, I only get tiny glimpses of memories. Sometimes I’m not even sure if they really happened or if it’s just my imagination.”  
  


Wendy set down her own mug, pulse racing as the temperature in the kitchen began to turn up a notch – or ten.  
  


“But I remember how you taste. How you feel. Inside me. Around my fingers.”  
  


Wendy wanted to say _Me too._ Wanted to scream _I remember too vividly all the fucking time, and it’s driving me absolutely crazy._  
  


“The kisses were a blur, but the more important parts…somehow, I remember them.”  
  


Wendy nodded. Because what else could she say to that? _Thank you?_ It didn’t seem like the right thing to say.  
  


And then Taeyeon was walking towards her – slowly – as if she didn’t want to spook her. As if she was a predator stalking her prey.  
  


Wendy would gladly be her prey.  
  


“I’m sorry I can’t remember much.”  
  


Wendy chuckled, but it sounded shaky even to her own ears. “It’s okay. I should’ve listened to Tiffany-unnie when she said you were alcohol trash.”  
  


“Next time…maybe…”  
  


The flame at the pit of Wendy’s stomach lit up. “Next time…?”  
  


Taeyeon didn’t realize that she’d walked closer and closer, almost trapping Wendy against the kitchen counter. She could clearly see the dilated pupils, the quickening breaths. It burned her from the inside-out. Did she convey how her ‘next time’ meant _‘right fucking now?’_  
  


Maybe what they were doing was wrong. Maybe roommates shouldn’t be repeating drunken escapades when they get along so well as friends.  
  


But maybe Taeyeon should stop deluding herself into thinking that Wendy was a mere friend to her.  
  


Maybe late-night coffee breaks could become dizzyingly good memories that Taeyeon could look forward to.  
  


Maybe she should just lean in and kiss Wendy right now.

 


	2. i am down on my knees

Surprisingly, Wendy made the first move. First, she fiddled with the bottom hem of Taeyeon's shirt. Then, she tugged her forward, minimizing the distance between them.  
  


Noses practically brushing against each other, Taeyeon tried to find her balance, her hands accidentally-but-not-so-accidentally landing on Wendy’s hips. Instead of retreating, she dared to squeeze. To press and tease, lifting her shirt so that she can feel more skin against her own.  
  


Wendy’s breathing grew more labored, and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering when Taeyeon hooked her pinkies at the edge of the red lace. _Down. Pull them down._  
  


“I want to remember,” Taeyeon whispered against her lips.  
  


“I want you to,” Wendy replied shakily, heart thrumming with anticipation.  
  


Taeyeon leaned down, scraping her teeth along the junction where Wendy’s neck met her shoulder. She inhaled, loving the natural scent she was accustomed to; she’d always capture a bit of it when they hugged. It was mild, and it was _Wendy._  
  


She brushed her nose against the skin and gave it languid, open-mouthed kisses. She felt the hand crumpling her shirt give a surprisingly hard tug, going along with the wanton moan that left Wendy’s mouth.  
  


Taeyeon met impatience with impatience, finally bringing her left hand between Wendy’s thighs. The heat emanating from it made her bite back a moan of her own. If this was what she did – if this was what she couldn’t remember – then she was a fool. How could she forget _this?_  
  


She dipped her fingers into wet heat, parting Wendy’s folds and rubbing her slit. Her roommate’s thighs were shaking, and she let go of Taeyeon's shirt to desperately grasp at the edge of the kitchen counter as she sought for balance.  
  


And then Taeyeon's fingers were gone, lifted up for both of them to see the sticky wetness practically dripping. Taeyeon sucked each finger clean one-by-one, closing her eyes as memories – among other things – flooded her senses.  
  


“Does it taste just like you remembered?” Wendy rasped out, pupils blown and panting. Gone was the shy college student that blushed at every compliment. It was 3 AM, and they both wanted the same thing. _Hungered_ for the same thing.  
  


Taeyeon licked her lips and leaned in. “No. Better.” She captured Wendy’s lips for a passionate, toe-curling kiss that aimed to consume and burn.  
  


Wendy grasped the back of her head, nails digging into her scalp, pleasure and pain mixing into something utterly addicting.  
  


They parted after a while, lips and tongues smacking lewdly as neither one actually wanted the kiss to end. Taeyeon used the time to catch their breath in order to yank Wendy’s underwear down, and she went with it, kneeling before the other girl like she was worshipping her. And really, that was what she wanted to do.  
  


“Do you mind if I go for more?” She asked, parting Wendy’s thighs and seeing succulent wetness that she couldn’t look away from.  
  


In her periphery, she could see Wendy shaking her head. “Please,” she groaned out.  
  


She didn’t need to beg. Taeyeon was more-than-willing. _Salivating_ , really.  
  


She gave a long, slow lick that had Wendy keening above her. Taeyeon relished the sounds, the smell, the taste. She was never going to forget again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, they're so hot. I'm gonna go dip my head into a bucket of ice now.


End file.
